Tout a une fin, même l'éternité
by Shykeiro
Summary: Aucun résumé...désolé, mais pas dans l'humeur. Spoiler The End of Time.


Que vous n'aimiez pas n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Ça devait sortir. J'ai écouté The End of Time...Et je ne crois pas écouter la saison 5. Évidemment, je savais déjà que l'acteur allait changé et que le Docteur allait mourir, mais ça ne change rien. En faites, je ne l'ai pas écouté au complet à cause de la limite de Megavideo qui m'a arrêté à dix minutes de la fin. M'enfin...C'est court, mais ce n'était pas prévu que ce soit long et c'est même beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Pas grand chose en faites dans ce one-shot minuscule, mais bon.

Bonne lecture malgré tout.

Disclaimer: Tout à BBC, rien a moi. Sinon il y a des choses qui n'auraient pas finit aussi...stupidement.

* * *

**Tout à une fin...même l'éternité**

Je suis perdu. Dans les profondeurs de ma propre existence. Tout part en fumée, tout disparaît. Il n'y a plus de vie en moi, plus de réelle joie de vivre. Il y a toujours un temps pour les regrets. Même en courant...même en hurlant, je ne peux échapper à ce qui suivrait. Le monde est si grand, si immense.

Longtemps je n'ai cru qu'en Gallifrey, longtemps je n'ai cru qu'en mon peuple. Les Seigneurs du Temps, si grandioses, si puissants, si...dangereux. Il fut un temps où faire partie d'un peuple aussi grand, aussi bon, aussi fier me rendait heureux, me gonflait de fierté, m'encourageait à aller de l'avant. Tout ceci faisait partie de mon sang, de mon être, de mon âme. Rien n'avait plus de répercussion que Gallifrey. Rien n'était plus beau, plus attirant. Une magnifique planète ayant bercée ma vie. Le souvenir de ce qu'elle était avant la guerre a toujours été le plus fort. Je n'ai voulu me rappelé d'elle que dans son apogée. Au temps où la douceur des hommes était pacifique et où la justice régnait. La sévérité n'était peut-être pas étrangère, mais l'agressivité n'était pas tant active, tant présente. Il a fallut que mon peuple se déchire, régresse...meurt. Tout ce qu'il y avait de beau, tout ce qu'il y avait de fascinant avant disparu, laissant à mes comparses un amer goût de haine et de violence. Décadence. Horreur. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire en une telle régression. Jamais je n'aurais voulu voir une telle régression. Tout ce qui était pacifique déformait son visage dans une colère, dans une rage si grande que les étoiles mêmes auraient pu mourir devant le regard en furie d'un Seigneur du Temps. L'univers aurait courbé l'échine devant la démence de leur yeux. La fin des temps. L'atrocité. Le vide. C'était un choix que je me refusais de prendre. Comment une seule personne avait le droit de décider pour tout un peuple, aussi fou soit-il devenu? Pourquoi une seule personne survivrait alors que tous disparaîtraient. Ce n'était pas un choix. Ce n'était même pas une décision que quelqu'un pouvait prendre. Une torture. Voilà ce que c'était. Un venin s'infiltrant dans les veines, ravageant tout sur son passage. Je ne savais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'en avais pas la force. J'ai toujours été un lâche. J'ai toujours voulu éviter le pire des calvaires. J'ai toujours désirer une vie tranquille. La destruction de Gallifrey sauverait l'univers, mais détruirait mes rêves, mes espoirs. Pourtant...avais-je le choix? Pouvais-je réellement changer les sombres pensées empoisonnaient les miens? Non. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien au-dessus de mes forces. Complètement...impensable...impossible. Gallifrey disparue donc ce jour-là, détruite de mes mains. Je cru que nos ennemis avaient péris avec eux, mais finalement, toute cette souffrance avait été inutile. J'avais le sang des miens, le sang de Gallifrey sur mes mains. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire sauf reculer. Sauf ignorer. Sauf oublier. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Il fallait que je m'arrête. Il fallait que j'oublie. Que plus jamais mon esprit repose son regard astral sur la terre qui m'avait fait naître et que j'avais détruit. Croyant faire tout pour le bien de l'univers alors que mon geste fut totalement inutile. Un génocide. Le premier dont je fus la cause, mais qui ne fut guère le dernier.

Il a fallut que je voyage, que le destin m'envoie sur la Terre. Cette planète que j'ai toujours adoré, celle que j'ai toujours protégé de toute mes forces, mais qui bien souvent fut mise en danger par ma faute. Ma main semblait guider les ennuis, les ennemis. Je ne suis pas le centre de l'univers, je ne l'ai jamais été, mais les évènements convergeaient vers moi. Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte, ou sinon j'essayais de l'ignorer, que tout ce qui m'entoura tout au long de ma vie, n'était là que pour m'aider, que pour me consoler. Comme une mère surveillerait son enfant. Je n'ai jamais fait attention aux détails, aux signes qui auraient pu m'aider. Je n'ai jamais écouté. Il aurait fallut que quelqu'un me prenne par la main et me guide plus brutalement. Peut-être aurais-je écouté...

J'ai rencontré ceux qui sont devenus mes enfants. J'ai rencontré ceux qui se sont sacrifié pour moi. J'ai rencontré ceux qui ont abandonné leur vie, les uns après les autres, pour courir après une vie qui n'existait pas. Je suis pacifique. Tous le disaient et le disent. Pourtant, dans ce pacifisme, il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus hypocrite, de beaucoup plus efficace. Aucun de ceux qui avaient confiance en moi n'ont hésiter pour donner leur vie pour la mienne. Ce genre de contrôle a toujours été plus efficace que la menace. J'ai pris tant de vie par ce moyen. J'ai vu tant de ceux que j'aimais mourir ou disparaître par ma faute. Il n'y a rien que je ne regrette plus que ma propre existence. Si je n'avais jamais vu le jour...rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Je ne serais pas en train de mourir, seul, dans les ténèbres englobant mon être.

Nous avons été amis, puis ennemis. Celui qui faisait battre tout mon être, celui qui m'avait toujours encouragé à me battre pour réussir. Nous avons grandit ensembles. Nous nous sommes battus. Un seul pouvait en ressortir gagnant et pourtant, nous avons perdu tous les deux. Cet homme avait toujours été là pour moi. Enfants, nous riions, étonnés par la beauté de l'Univers, car même s'il était plus sombre que moi, nous avions des passions, des intérêts communs. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'après notre initiation, notre lien s'effriterait. Son nom m'éclaira sur ce qu'il était devenu, nos noms n'étaient plus raccordés. Nous étions rivaux. Je préférais la douceur, il préférait la domination. 900 ans plus tard, notre rencontre le fit disparaître à nouveau. Notre deuxième rencontre ne fit que briser ce qui restait de moi encore plus que toutes les autres fois. Il a sauvé ma vie. Je ne méritais pas cette seconde chance.

Le destin semble être d'accord. Je sens mes forces s'amoindrir, s'évanouir. La fin est si proche que si elle était palpable je pourrais la toucher, la caresser. Quand l'un meurt, l'autre naît. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris sur Terre. Les humains naissent et meurent sans jamais réellement disparaître. D'autres les remplacent, d'autres continuent à porter le fardeau de ces êtres si fragiles.

La pluie. Les larmes. Si semblables. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas disparaître et voir ce monde d'une autre manière. Je...veux survivre. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. J'ai évité la mort tant de fois. Ma chanson ne peut finir ainsi!! Ma chanson ne peut avoir été qu'une suite de torture, de tristesse, de haine, de malédictions! Non...je ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me bats encore contre la fin, mais mes larmes me suffit à me prouver que je veux vivre. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse ainsi. Pas de cette manière. Pas ainsi. Non. Surtout pas. Regrets. Remords. Cauchemars. Même si je disparais, toutes ces pensées ne mourront pas. Toutes ces pensées ne disparaîtront pas. Pourquoi! Pourquoi! Pourquoi! Mon regard vacille, mon souffle se coupe. Évidemment...la fin arrive. Non...

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas comment. Tout ceci arrive si vite, ne prévient jamais. Ma chanson fut si courte. Ma chanson fut si cruelle. À peine suis-je né que je mourrais aussitôt. Il y a des choses que le temps ne peut guérir, des plaies qui resteront éternelles, même au-delà de la mort. Les regrets me pourchasseront. Peu importe le visage que je prendrais, peu importe le sourire que j'aurais, jamais mon coeur ne pourrait guérir, jamais mon coeur ne pourra survivre. Il est déjà mort, enterré sous mes remords, sous ma tristesse. Le dernier Seigneur du Temps se meurt. Le dernier Seigneur du Temps...à jamais. Pour toujours...


End file.
